


You love her, so much

by BoredSkadi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (and really gay), Angst, Bad English, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian, Piercings, Self-Harm, Smooching, absolute Gays i tell you, chubby porrim, damara is really sad, f/f - Freeform, first fic babeyyy, just wanted smth soft to do for my first fic on this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredSkadi/pseuds/BoredSkadi
Summary: yeehaw first fic on this site and Of Course it's pormara. for some reason when thinking of my first ship to write this barreled into my mind, so here it isso uh damara gets invited over to porrim's place to hang out and woops haha damara ends up super falling in love with Chubby Tatted Mom Friend





	You love her, so much

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Depression, self-harm, and self doubting are all hella involved in this so just be warned, i'm lookin out for you comrades
> 
> ref for damara's sweatshirt: https://www.etsy.com/listing/565144789/hausu-house-1977-cult-horror-movie  
> ref for porrim's tank: https://www.etsy.com/listing/616782714/vagabondkreations-white-zombie-tank-top

Your name is Damara Megido and you have no clue what to expect.

 

You see, your friend Porrim Maryam has invited you to hang out with her. You're honestly quite shocked that anyone would want to hang out with you, you tend to be grouchy, and you also tend to make highly suggestive jokes in a language that some can't understand. You assume she wants to be The Mom Friend that she always is and talk to you about something, whether it be how you bully everyone else or how you smoke too much weed, or how you isolate yourself and...

Well, nevertheless, you're just about at the door to Porrim's place, a seemingly-large apartment. You're currently wearing a rather large, black sweatshirt that swallows up everything on your upper half save for your fingers. Other than this, it's just your normal attire of a dark red skirt, matching Chuck Taylor's, and long, knee-high socks. You walk up the steps to her door and knock, shifting on your heels and suddenly getting nervous. Is this an intervention? She's taking a while to get to the door, are there other people? Oh god, is it a  _real_ intervention? She wouldn't bring Rufioh, would she? What would the intervention be about? Is it about you smoking weed? Nonsense, Meulin and Kurloz smoke weed all the time. Could it be about how you bully everyone? If so, you hope she didn't bring Meenah or you'll start swinging. Could...could she know? About...the thing that you do? Oh god, you hear her coming to the door, it's-

 

Just Porrim. No one else. She's smiling at you, she seems happy to see you, as hard to believe as that sounds. You notice what she's wearing from the bottom up: black boots, tight black mom jeans with cuts in the thighs, and a detailed, rather metal crop top that...shows off her tummy.

Oh goodness.

There's the source of a rather hidden crush you've had on her on-and-off since you met her. She's always been pretty chubby, her hips have always been pretty wide and her thighs hella thick, every inch of her body covered in those tattoos. You've always been rather thin, but you can appreciate good chub when you see it. It's not just this either, in your limited interaction with her she's always been so...pleasant. Sassy, yes, but so pleasant, specifically to you. She never treated you as 'that rude bitch' like everyone else, it's like she cares. Improbable, but still. You wish you could have gotten closer to her before this point, after Rufioh did what he did, she seems like she would've been perfect to help you. She's just so gorgeous, you haven't realized that you've been staring at her.

 

"Um, Dam, are yo+u alright?"

You SHOOT back into full knowledge of your surroundings, blushing deeply and giving her a wave. "Uh. Hi.", you mutter in your poor English, though you're certainly improving since you first learned. "Why do you want to talk?", you say as you step inside, looking around at her roomy, rather comfortable apartment. "O+h, just wanted to+ hang o+ut. I do+n't need a reaso+n to+ hang o+ut with yo+u, do+ I?", she raises an eyebrow as she moves back to the couch where she was presumably sitting, patting the cushion next to her for you to sit. You do so hesitantly, glancing away and sighing, shifting in your seat. She senses the unease, and you know she does too because soon after she just...wraps an arm over your shoulders. You shoot RIGHT up to attention once more, glancing over at her. "Porrim...?". She bites her lip and shifts a bit closer to you, taking a deep breath. "Dam, can I...co+nfess so+mething?", she breathes, looking you in the eyes. "Yes, of course. What is on your mind?" you whisper slightly, nodding to her.

 

"Damara, I...I kno+w, we're no+t that clo+se, but..." No way, you think. It can't be what you think, right? It's gonna end up being something innocuous, she's going to confess that she likes Latula, and ask you for advice, or maybe she'll-

"I've always lo+ved ho+w you carry yo+urself, and ho+w yo+u talk to+ me the few times we  _have_ talked, and ho+w- just- wo+uld yo+u like to+ go+ o+ut?" Your heart fucking  **sinks**. It's like a dream, everything seems to zoom out. "I-...are you trying to prank?", You sputter out, unbelieving that this is actually happening. She shakes her head, leaning closer and moving to hold your hands in hers, your breath catching in your throat. "Wo+uld yo+u?", she whispers to you, her eyes seeming nervous. You can't believe this. This is...crazy. Mad, even. No one would ever love you. No one  _could_ ever love you. You look at her face and notice a sincerity in her expression. That look that's burned into your memory, because it's a look similar to what Rufioh gave you when he first asked. Except now it's...different, sweeter. Your eyes are welling up, one of your hands moving to cover your mouth as a little sob builds up in your throat, before releasing itself as you throw your arms around her, your face burying itself in her shoulder. You don't think anyone has ever seen you like this since Rufioh broke up with you so long ago, you certainly haven't seen yourself like this.

She holds you close as you wipe your eyes, moving to look at her as she moves to help you wipe your tears away. "I suppo+se that's a yes?" she quips, making you giggle like an idiot as you lean in, eyes closing. It's now or never, this is when you find out if she means it, if you're not just getting yanked around like you're used to. You press a deep kiss to her lips, expecting her to just...take it, maybe even push you off and be grossed out. But...she doesn't do any of that. Instead, she embraces it, deepens it, even, her lips locking with yours, new tears pouring down your cheeks, you haven't felt anything like this in so long. This love is so...real, it's practically raw.

 

She sighs, grinning to you after the long kiss, you don't even notice one of your sleeves slipping down your forearm as your hand rests on her shoulder. She notices, though. She notices  _them_. Your scars. Those damn scars that cover both of your forearms. She moves to lift your arm up and inspect them, you realizing this and gasping loudly. You tug your arm away, your breath becoming loud as you move to tug your back down. "I...those are...um...", you sputter out before she leans in to take your arm again, leaning down to kiss each and every scar. You practically melt, you've never seen anyone so romantic. You giggle some more as you stroke her hair, sighing before going back to clinging to her. "I do+n't mind tho+se, Dammy." she explains, feeling her hand up and down your back. "Yo+u do+n't need to+ hide anything."

You still can hardly belief this, you're practically in shock. Porrim, one of your biggest crushes, wants to date you? It's too good to be true. But, as she strokes your back and has you practically in her lap, you begin to lean on her more, a smile creeping across your face. "Can I sleep here with you tonight? I'd like to be used to this.", you whisper into her ear. "O+f co+urse, babe." Just hearing 'babe' has your spine shivering. You are, for once in a very long time, in love. With the one girl you'd want to be in love with the most.

 

"Porrim?", you ask, moving your head to face her. "Yeah?", she replies, looking you in the eyes and wiping your stray tears away once more.

"I love you."

"I lo+ve yo+u to+o+."


End file.
